


A Red Red Rose

by IreneSheng



Series: Love Poem Series [1]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: This is how DI Chandler met Adam Carter.





	A Red Red Rose

钱德勒和迈尔斯刚从一个现场回来，死者在死前明显被拷问过，他们讨论着走进警务室。莱莉拦住了他们：“有人在你的办公室里等你，探长。”  
“谢谢。”钱德勒抬头去看自己的办公室，昏暗的室内只有一个影影绰绰看不真切的身影。他走进去，坐在他的椅子上的高大男人站起来微笑着打了个招呼，“钱德勒探长你好，我来自军情五处，你可以叫我亚当。”  
“是为了今天刚发生的案子？”  
“根据《政府保密法案》，我们要带走那具尸体。”亚当从桌子后面走出来，似乎就要离去。  
“抱歉？”钱德勒朝亚当的方向踏出半步，拦住了对方的脚步，“这是我的案子。”  
“什么案子？”亚当的手插在宽大的夹克口袋里，无所谓地耸肩。  
“即使是军情五处也不能这样大摇大摆地走进来直接抢走我们的案子。”钱德勒提高了音量，办公室外的组员们都从各自的工作里抬起了头，观察办公室里的动静。  
亚当虚晃一枪，让钱德勒以为自己要从另一侧绕开他，却在钱德勒动作后立刻按原路闪到了办公室外，“祝你今天过得愉快，钱德勒探长。”  
亚当快步离开了警务室，钱德勒追到了办公室外，“莱莉，给卢埃林打电话，不要让他们带走死者。”  
“探长，”肯特的话拦住了还想继续追出去的钱德勒，“法医那边没有接到尸体，尸体运离现场后就……失踪了。”  
钱德勒站在警务室走道中央，顿了一下，随后返回了办公室。他坐在椅子上从抽屉里取出万金油，抹在自己的太阳穴上，突然想起那个特工刚坐过自己的椅子，烦躁的感觉又翻了一番。  
迈尔斯敲了敲门，钱德勒知道是组员们在等着他表态。他正了正领带，走进警务室，“我们不会就这么放弃的。”

亚当把从警方那里截下来的现场资料发给了会议室里的每一个人，“六处有一个特工精神崩溃了，把枪口调转对上了自己人，我们要在他的行为扩大到伤害普通民众前阻拦他。”  
现场照片上死者身上的伤痕每一个特工都很熟悉，Danny提出疑问：“我们怎么确定他是崩溃而不是变节？”  
亚当手撑在桌子上，“死者已经退役多年，他身上已经没有有价值的消息了。”他从档案夹里取出嫌疑人的资料，“这是我们的嫌疑人，本·科特因为精神问题已经强制退役，并且一直处于六处的监控下，但他不久前失踪了，随后，”他点了点死者的照片，“这件事就发生了。”  
亚当走出会议室，负责日常监听的鲁斯递给他一份简报：“那个钱德勒探长，他没有放弃查案，反而联系了他父亲的朋友，想把案子要回去。”  
亚当随意翻看了简报上的记录，点点头，“给我一份这个人的生平报告，谢谢。”  
“当然。”鲁斯迅速返回岗位，一个可能干预他们任务的人，当然需要调查。

钱德勒捏紧了手中的手机，他们一车的证据都被军情五处截走，而且父亲的几个朋友都不约而同地声称有事避而不见。他站在窗边，给组员们只留下一个背影。钱德勒披上挂在一旁的大衣，转过身来正巧碰到走到他办公室门口的迈尔斯，“迈尔斯，我们再去一趟现场，看有没有什么遗漏。莱莉，通知SOAO也再去梳理一次。肯特，调查一下案件发生的那家公寓是谁名下的。”  
案发现场是一间普通公寓，死因是割喉的死者在地上留下了大滩的血迹。卢埃林在现场做大致的尸检时给他们看过死者被拧断的手指也粗略估计了死者折断的骨头数目。凶手要从死者嘴里问出什么？为什么军情五处要介入这起案件，死者是他们的特工还是他们的目标？  
地毯上的血迹有两片空白，凶手应该就是站在这个位置看着死者被割喉后像是被打捞上岸的鱼一样在绑在身上的绳索中挣扎挺动，血液直接喷涌出来，喉咙上的伤口因为死者试图呼吸而泛起泡沫，直到死者彻底没有了动静凶手才离开。  
“凶手如果一直站在这里，他身上一定喷溅了大量的血液。”钱德勒的目光顺着凶手的血脚印一路看过去，“他如果就这么出现在大街上实在太显眼了。”  
正在检查现场其他物品的迈尔斯停下动作，钱德勒跟着血脚印离开了公寓。他站在公寓门口看了看，选择了消防梯，抱着尝试的心态先往楼上走，果然在隐蔽的角落里发现了一套包裹好的血衣。跟着他身后的迈尔斯接到了一通电话，“乔，又发现了一具尸体。”  
但等钱德勒和迈尔斯赶到，新的现场已经被五处清理干净。新现场甚至不能被称为现场，除了尸体已经被带走外，现场的血迹也已经清理干净，再次询问竟然连报案记录都已经消去了。  
钱德勒坐在车里，松了松领带，闭着眼睛再次往太阳穴上涂万金油。他现在几乎已经能够控制好自己的情绪，不再总是焦虑了。但这次五处的插手好像又把他推回了刚开始面对开膛手的时候，失去控制力的感觉让他焦躁又虚弱。迈尔斯安慰地拍拍钱德勒的肩，钱德勒露出一个没有笑意的微笑，“我们先把血衣送去卢埃林那里。”  
没有尸体，甚至没有现场，只有一套血衣，钱德勒独自坐在办公室里翻阅肯特交上来的第一个现场的屋主调查报告。屋主就是死者，算是一个比较重大的突破，但钱德勒有预感这是一个假身份。时钟滴答滴答转了一圈儿，钱德勒两手捂住脸，揉了揉自己的鼻梁，眉头依旧紧缩。他想再去一次现场，按照规定他应该把迈尔斯叫上，但是看了看时间，他决定再去已经不是现场的第二个现场一趟。  
深夜伦敦的街头安静而空旷，明朗月光下依旧隐藏着罪恶。钱德勒站在第二处现场楼下，看了看漆黑一片的公寓楼，觉得自己做了一个错误决定，他没有办法进去。心灰意懒地沿着街道走出去几步，钱德勒猛地一回头，这栋公寓楼的消防梯就悬挂在墙体外，以他的身高，很轻松地就能把消防梯拽开。  
潜入现场似乎也不是那么难，钱德勒掸了掸大衣上不一定存在的灰尘，合上了身后刚刚作为通道使用的窗子。他碾了一下碰过窗框的手指，没有灰尘的触感。如果不是屋主原本就有洁癖的话，恐怕五处的特工已经里里外外彻彻底底打扫了一遍……他听到了衣衫摩擦的声音，有人比他来得要早。

亚当更加清楚六处的行事习惯，试图在现场找到一些蛛丝马迹来弄明白那名崩溃的六处特工究竟在找什么，却听到了窗边的动静。高大结实的男人站在窗边掸了掸一看就价值不菲的衣衫，金色的头发在月光下散发着冷淡的光。亚当轻手轻脚地接近，打算制服对方后再仔细讯问潜入这里的目的，没想到却被对方察觉。  
原本背对着亚当的钱德勒转过身来，常年的拳击练习让他闪过了亚当第一下攻击，躲开了窗口透进来的月光。亚当继续攻击，进入了月光下。钱德勒看到那头暗金色的头发突然认出了亚当，“嘿，”他想表明身份结束这场无意义的争斗，“特工先生，我是……”亚当利落的攻击却让钱德勒不得不先闭嘴格挡。作为业余爱好的拳击和特工专业培训过的搏击技逐渐拉开了明显的差距，一片云掠过天空，遮挡了月色。亚当抓住了光线一瞬变暗的机会，制服了钱德勒。钱德勒没有经历过这种窘境，身为探长却被人像个罪犯一样反剪双手按在玻璃窗上。从来梳理得一丝不苟的金发落了几绺下来搭在额前，钱德勒皮肤苍白，一激动却会变成显眼的粉色。那片云在夜风的吹拂下放弃了遮掩月光的工作，明净的月光再次透过窗棂照进室内，照进钱德勒浅蓝色的眼睛里。亚当握着钱德勒的手腕压在钱德勒身上，一眼就看到了钱德勒散落的金发和月光下浅蓝色的眼珠。  
“钱德勒探长。”亚当突然讷讷退开，直愣愣地盯着钱德勒。  
钱德勒甩了甩被捏得酸痛的手腕，随即就抬手整理因为打斗变得凌乱的衣衫。亚当的位置避开了月光，神态在昏暗的室内不甚清晰，钱德勒却注意到了他似乎在走神，“先生？”  
“亚当。”  
“亚当，”钱德勒问，“你为什么会在这里。”  
“你又为什么会在这里。”亚当敛起了自己的表情，心却像个第一次见到喜欢的人的青少年一样砰砰直跳。爱情就是这么疯狂，月光下的一眼就让他的思维脱了缰。  
钱德勒点头，取出了挂在后腰上的手铐，“Well，我现在以私闯民宅的名义逮捕你，你可以选择……”  
“你逮捕别人的时候真性感。”  
钱德勒的动作顿住了，“抱歉？”  
亚当笑了起来。

 

只是换一件衬衫的功夫，审讯室就变回了空无一人的状态。钱德勒撑着审讯室的门框，忿忿地甩了甩另一手里握着的资料夹。他低头看手表，天就要亮了，只好有些颓丧地返回了自己的办公室。  
“乔？”来上班的迈尔斯敲了敲办公室门框，“你昨晚有回家休息吗？”  
钱德勒摇了摇头，“我昨晚又去了一趟第二处现场……”他把遇到亚当的事咽了回去，既然已经是无用功了也没有必要说出来。那个嬉皮笑脸的特工实在是令他感到挫败。  
“有收获吗？”  
“没有。”  
听出了钱德勒声音里的倦怠，迈尔斯催促钱德勒回家休息，“卢埃林那边一有结果我就联系你。”  
钱德勒凝眉思忖了一刻才同意。独自一人返回公寓，钱德勒站在客厅里打量自己的房间，每一样东西都在它该在的地方，但他却觉得有什么地方不对。盯着自己的书架，他终于找到了不适感的来源——有一个摆件的位置偏了。轻轻把摆件转了三度左右，钱德勒肯定了一件事，有人进过他的公寓，还彻彻底底翻动了一遍。

“敲门。”哈利无奈地再次提醒亚当，亚当一手把表格递过去，一手在桌子上敲了两下。  
哈利挑眉，“社会关系变动表？”  
“是的，我坠入爱河了。”  
“约瑟夫·钱德勒，探长，任职于白教堂地区……非常漂亮的履历……”哈利点头，“很高兴你记得规章制度。”  
亚当忍不住炫耀，“英俊、聪明、忠诚，他是最好的。”  
“那么，他答应和你约会了吗？”  
“还没，不过他会的。”亚当眼睛晶亮，露出了势在必得的微笑。  
“虽然我知道你是我们这里最棒的特工，我还是要提醒你注意纪律。”哈利收好表格，“祝你幸运。”

接到迈尔斯的电话，钱德勒就赶回了警局，公寓被人动过的事他也没有声张，这件事随后就被卢埃林带来的突破淹没了。  
“好消息是我们在血衣上发现了一根带有毛囊的金色头发，但坏消息是我们的DNA数据库里没有匹配的人员。”卢埃林把手中的报告分给钱德勒一份，“根据DNA，我们能确定，凶手是一名金发的男性，并且接触过放射性物质，具体是什么物质还要再做检测。”  
“但坏消息是，我们的数据库里没有这个人。”  
金发男性……钱德勒自然想起了那个自称亚当的特工，他并不迟钝，亚当昨晚的表现明显是被自己吸引。但是这根金发和他的身份？无疑把他变成了一个嫌疑人，他昨晚的表现说不定就是为了骗取信任来获得自己手上的信息。  
钱德勒处理过很多残忍暴力的案件也见过很多穷凶极恶的罪犯，却从没像现在这样束手无策过，所有的线索都被切断，不然就是死胡同。很快新的案件再次出现，钱德勒只能转向新的案件，但这起案子的资料一直在摆在他的办公桌上，有时间他就会再过一遍仅有的细节和线索。  
但在钱德勒都要忘记那个五处特工的时候，他又出现了。  
亚当站在钱德勒每天上班必经的路上，钱德勒一眼就看出来他在等自己。  
“给你。”亚当递了一个杯子给钱德勒，但钱德勒没有接，亚当没有收回手，笑着说，“只是果汁。”  
“果汁？”钱德勒有些摸不清亚当在想什么。  
“Well，健康饮食。”亚当把果汁往钱德勒的方向递了递，“而且我觉得你会喜欢。”  
钱德勒犹豫着接了过来，“……那个案子…….”  
“我不能告诉你。”亚当始终看着钱德勒的眼睛，“但是我可以告诉你真凶已经找到了，他不会再出来犯案了。”  
“谢谢，特地来告诉我结果。”钱德勒错开了视线，他清楚政府保密法案，但亚当直接的眼神让他有些局促。  
“那不是我唯一的目的，”亚当的视线追着钱德勒的眼睛，“我喜欢你，要不要考虑和我约会？”  
END


End file.
